Mayor Es Cade
Es Cade (Japanese: バックレー Backley) is the mayor of Phenac City in Pokémon Colosseum. A fat and jolly gentleman, he appears to be worried about the increase in crime caused by Cipher and Team Snagem. He seems to be easily flustered and incompetent. In the games When Wes and Rui first visit Phenac City, members of Cipher surround the city. One of them, Nascour, is seen leaving Es Cade's house. Wes and Rui chase away the Cipher operatives from Phenac City, and Es Cade promises to investigate Cipher in return. However, Es Cade doesn't seem to actually be doing anything in regards to the crisis in Orre. After Venus is defeated, he is unable to be found. A woman explains that Es Cade left the city office in a rage. Quotes * Upon first entering his office :"Ah, you must be travelers! Welcome to Phenac City! I am Es Cade, the Mayor. Now, you wanted to see me. Is there something that I may be able to assist you with?" :"Oh? What may I do for a pretty young lady like you?" :"Saw it? And what did you see?" :"O-o-o-oh, my! Pokémon like a fighting machine? And it attacks people?! Now if that were true, that would be truly frightening. However, that is a little hard to believe." :"Hmm... I see. I understand. I will order an investigation at once." :"Oh, no, no. There is no need for thanks. We mustn't allow thugs to do as they wish. Especially thugs that endanger a pretty young lady like you! I'll ask that you give me a little time on this matter. I promise we will get some useful information for you." :"Oh, yes. You appear to be Pokémon trainers yourself. If so, I urge you to visit our city's pride and joy, our Pokémon Stadium. It's a breathtakingly beautiful Stadium befitting our oasis city!" * If talked to again :"I promise you, we will obtain useful information about those sinister Pokémon. While we do so, I heartily recommend that you visit our Stadium, the symbol of our civic pride!" * After defeating Trudly and Folly :"Ah! It’s you two! I’m glad that you’re safe." :"I have heard. The thugs from our neighboring town came here, even going so far as entering my own home! They deliberately did this while I was away. How dare them! We must step up and speed along our investigation!" * If talked to again :"I will continue with our investigation. Whatever you do, please take care!" * After defeating Miror B. :"Ah, it’s you two! I’m so glad to see that you’re safe! I can tell from the news that you two have been very busy. I think it’s splendid! I will continue with our investigation. You can count on us!" * If talked to again :"I will continue with our investigation. You can count on us!"'' * After Duking's email :"Ah, it’s you two! I’ve heard! There is supposedly a criminal syndicate that is seeking world domination! I will continue with our investigation. You can count on us!" In other languages |bordercolor= |fr_eu=Nestor |de=Maskad |it=Sindaco |es_eu=Notorio }} Category:Game characters Category:Colosseum characters Category:Male characters Category:Mayors